This invention relates to a new and improved golf putter including a golf ball retrieval-retainer structure of a generally C-shaped configuration in a plan view, and a ball marker depositing-retrieving member.
In the past, many various types of golf ball retrieving clubs have been designed, such as the Charles Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,112. The Jacobs patent discloses a device that actually is sized to grip a golf ball in order to retrieve the ball from a particular location. Also, the Harold T. Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,231 includes a rear scoop-shaped cavity for removing balls from a golf ball cup. Additional devices are disclosed in the patent to J. C. Haverbach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,190 and the patent to James T. Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,398.